Crystallised Ice
by Hawkflight7
Summary: She was a complete mystery to him. Even so he would keep her close, encased in ice. No one would tear her from him.


**Crystallised Ice**

 **Summary: She was a complete mystery to him. Even so he would keep her close, encased in ice. No one would tear her from him.**

 **For the Town of Hogsmeade Game. Prompt used: Honeydukes**

Harry glanced to the sign next to the door, waiting for some fellow students to go through so he could enter the shop.

 _By Order of the Ministry of Magic_

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

 _Merry Christmas!_

The notice was a year old, but since the Ministry had failed to find his godfather they still sent Dementors to the town of Hogsmeade; the only difference being that the Dementors only checked the town once every month for the criminal. As the Ministry could no longer convince the town that it was necessary there establishments be investigated every night. Especially when Sirius hadn't been sighted in Hogsmeade or anywhere near Hogwarts since last year. Plus Madam Rosmerta and a bunch of other owners had demanded to have the Dementors leave after the school year was over, that their business had been affected by the Dementors when Sirius clearly wasn't here any longer.

For some reason the notice hadn't been taken down, but it was possible a Ministry official had used a permanent sticking charm so the owners of Honeydukes couldn't take it down. It wouldn't surprise him either way.

Harry grabbed the door before it could close as a Hufflepuff scurried out of the shop with an armful of treats, keeping it open long enough for Hermione to slip through before following her inside.

It was loud, filled with chatter and he moved to the back to pick something out as Hermione did the same.

His fingers passed over a packet of Ice Mice, reaching over to grab a small box of Salt Water Taffy. With the sweet in hand he moved over to the cashier, paying for the item before stepping back and out of the way, waiting for Hermione to appear and pass some money to the employer before turning to give him a nod.

Harry stepped back out of the shop, skirting around the edge to go to the back and sit on a log pressed against the building. He leaned against it as he opened the box of sweets, glancing over to Hermione when she sat down beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, leaving the Cauldron Cake in her lap untouched as she gazed at him, worry clear in her eyes.

He diverted his gaze upon seeing it there, busying his fingers with unwrapping one of the taffies. "Do you think Ron will get past... you know." He couldn't necessarily say the word his friend had used. Not when it wasn't even true. Harry didn't want to be a part of this tournament, but like everything else it had been forced on him.

Just like the mark that scarred his forehead since he was a baby.

"Of course," Hermione assured him and he could feel her hand rest on his thigh, another assurance that everything would be fine. Though he found it hard to believe. "I know you didn't enter your name in that goblet, Harry. And Ron will see that to, with some time. We'll all be friends again before this rubbish happened, you'll see."

"Yeah, I guess." Harry stuck the unwrapped taffy into his mouth.

Ron had been his friend since his First Year, it's just... he thought Ron would know by now that Harry didn't care for fame; like Hermione did. He had been so sure about it and now... now it seemed that wasn't true. Even if Ron did come around would he leave again? Perhaps when Harry really needed him? Friends were suppose to trust one another and if Ron didn't trust him, then why should he trust Ron? Who had made it perfectly clear what he thought about Harry the night his name was taken from the Goblet of Fire.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, hand rubbing against his thigh. She looked ready to say more, but he stopped her before she could.

His hand rested against her own, stopping it's movement as he asked, "What if he doesn't come back around? What if you have to choose between us?" He saw the way she would look at Ron. If he really did leave him, would she follow in his footsteps?

"Oh, Harry." Hermione turned the rest of her body to face him, not even glancing down to her own hand, trapped between his limbs. She leaned forward, her free arm wrapping around his chest in an awkward hug as she shifted forward. The Cauldron Cake fell from her lap and onto the ground as she drew closer, lips resting next to his ear when she spoke, "I would do anything for you. You know that."

Why? He wanted to ask as he breathed in the scent of her perfume, her hair tickling his nose. Why would you give up on finding love with Ron for my sake? Was there a part of her seeing that it wouldn't work out? It made no sense to him. That she would be more dedicated to someone she called a friend than someone she loved.

If anything - to an outsider looking in, that is - it seemed like she harbored the same feeling for him, but for whatever reason never did anything about it. Was it the scar? Or did she truly believe she was in love with Ron? Did her subconscious know differently? He didn't understand it.

Harry slipped his left arm free from the confines of their bodies pressed together, wrapping it around her and closing the space he had created between them. He pressed a kiss to her head as his scar burned against his skin.

He would rather it just be her at his side throughout everything, where she belonged.


End file.
